


Numbers on a White Board

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_epics - Numbers prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers on a White Board

It is a stark visual: a handwritten black number on a pristine white board. The number changes daily - usually down, up much more rarely. 

The number on the board is meaningful - it represents the fine line between a race's survival and extinction. A count of those left, those that survived.

A dying woman, their leader, tends to the board, changing the number with shaking hands. It represents both her burden and her hope.

Wiping the board clean could signal a fresh start, but usually only heralds more lost souls. The human race hanging in the balance, barely holding on.


End file.
